Ben Bateman
Ben “The Boss” Bateman is the co-host of the Action Guys on the Collider Podcast Network and a competitor on the Movie Trivia Schmoedown. He is the winner of 2018 Ultimate Team Schmoedown tournament. 2017 Season Ben Bateman made his debut in season on March 14 with his partner Andrew Ghai as part of Team Action, they faced off against the Night Sisters in the debut match and won by a TKO. After debuting as heels, they entered their next match against the Nerd’s watch as faces but after brutal loss in sudden death they quickly returned to their heel personas. Had they managed to defeat the Nerd’s Watch they would have received a #1 contender match at 2017 Collider Collision. After their recent loss they were looking for a quick revenge and that opportunity presented itself against Late to the Party. Team Action scored a victory and qualified for the 2017 Ultimate Team Schmoedown tournament. 2017 Ultimate Schmoedown Team Action were scheduled to play the Deep Cuts in the first round and after a victory there, they moved onto the former #1 contender team known as Team Trek. After an impressive showing that saw Team Action win by TKO they were now in the semifinals. There awaited the former champions in Top 10 and a much anticipated match in the tournament. The relative new Team Action managed to beat the veteran team of Top 10 in a close match and moved onto the tournament final. Before the team finals were going to happen, the 2017 Singles tournament were also set to begin and Ben Bateman entered as a surprise entry in the five-way qualification match. Ben were fighting for the victory the whole game but ultimately lost to Jason Inman and was eliminated from the tournament before it even began. This gave Team Action a few weeks of to try and get ready for their opponents in Above the Line in the team finals. The finals were another close match, but this way things didn’t go as planned for Team Action as they lost the finals and didn’t get the chance to compete for the titles at the 2017 Schmoedown Spectacular. 2017 Schmoedown Spectacular Even though Team Action wasn’t successful in winning the tournament they were given a match at the Spectacular and it was a rematch against Top 10 who they defeated in the semifinal. If Team Action were to defeat Top 10 they would receive a title match against the eventual winner of the team title match at Spectacular between the undefeated champions in the Patriots and tournament winners Above the Line and they would also have broken up on of the longest team in the Schmoedown history as Top 10 agreed to break-up if they lost to Team Action again. The match itself wasn’t nearly as close as their first encounter were and Top 10 won by a TKO which saw Team Action lose their second #1 contender match in just one month. Team Action would also be forced to take a break for a few months after Andrew Ghai tackled John Rocha after their unfortunate defeat. 2018 Season After repeatedly trying to schedule a rematch between himself and Jason Inman during the 2018 Schmoedown Awards ceremony, Ben ultimately was able to schedule a singles match with Dale Gibbs to kick of his season 5 campaign. He defeated Dale by a TKO and his next appearances were the 2018 Free 4 All, were he entered as number 31 out of 48. He gave one of the best performances at the Free 4 All with lasting a whole six rounds and knocked out his nemesis John Rocha of Top 10 as his highlight of the event. Just a week after the Free 4 All he returned to his singles campaign as he faced off with Marc Andreyko, he suffered a loss against him which saw him shift his focus back on Team Action again as Andrew Ghai was back from his suspension. In their first match back this year, they faced off against DC Movie News and after being able to come out with the victory they were set to play in another #1 contender match later that year. They were later schedule to play the Shirewolves in #1 contender match in the second ever Schmoedown Live. Team Action ultimately lost the match after a lot of controversy surrounding Team Actions last question, nonetheless Team Action lost their third #1 contender match in team since November of last year. Ben once again switched focus as he was set to play Scott Mantz for a chance to play John Rocha down the line. Ben had recently proved himself as master of movie release date, a category that Scott Mantz had been dominant in before, Mantz had his face on the movie release date slice and Ben managed to provoke Mantz to also bet that the winner would get his face on the slice. Ben won the match and got his face on the slice but he also were given a chance to win over Team Action’s nemesis in John Rocha. The match against Rocha were already filled with tension but when it was announced that winner would get an #1 contenders match it got even more heated. Rocha would however once again prove to be too difficult for Ben Bateman and he lost the match. 2018 Ultimate Schmoedown Instead of a normal Ultimate Team Schmoedown and a chance to reunite with his action partner Andrew Ghai, there were going to be an Anarchy tournament which meant all teams would be broken up. Ben Bateman was paired up with the former two time singles champion in Mark Reilly and the both of them were given Tom Dagnino as their manager, they named themselves Who’s the Boss. They proved to complement each other and became a great team in the Ultimate Schmoedown tournament. In round one they defeated Crazy Eighty-Greats and in the quarterfinal they managed to beat the Cinemaniacs consisting of Matt Knost and the current singles champion William Bibbiani. In the semifinal they faced off against KOrruption consisting of the newest Schmoedown star in Chance Ellison and the architect of the whole Anarchy tournament and the man who had been causing chaos in the Schmoedown for the better part of the season in Mike Kalinowski, who turned heel after Team Action defeated his team DC Movie News early during the season. After being able to defeat KOrruption in the semifinal they made their way to the finals facing off against The Harris Brothers. Ben Bateman were once again given a chance to enter the singles tournament before the team finals were to be played as he was given a spot in the gauntlet tournament to determine who would be given the final spot in the 2018 Ultimate Schmoedown tournament. Ben defeated Jeannine in the semifinal of the gauntlet tournament before facing off against Lon Harris, his upcoming opponent in the team finals. Ben was once again successful and were awarded the final spot in the main tournament. Just a few days after his gauntlet victory, Who's the Boss run away with the final after an impressive round two and managed to knockout the Harris brothers as early as in round three to advance to a title match against current team champions The Shirewolves at the 2018 Schmoedown Spectacular. In the quarterfinal and the first match of the Ultimate Schmoedown singles tournament he was set to play one half of the current team champion in Clarke Wolfe and a chance to get revenge on her after Team Action’s defeat earlier this season during Schmoedown Live. 2018 Schmoedown Spectacular After an almost flawless tournament in the 2018 Anarchy team tournament, Who's the Boss were scheduled to face the current team champions The Shirewolves at the biggest event of the year in Schmoedown, at the Schmoedown Spectacular. Match History Singles Matches Team Matches "Team Action" "Who's the Boss?" Exhibition Matches Ultimate Schmoedown Record Achievement Titles *2018 Ultimate Team Schmoedown Winner Awards *Heel Team of the Year (2017) Nominees *Match of the Year (2017) Watch vs Team Action *Rookie of the Year (2017) *Team of the Year (2017) Category:Heels Category:Schmoedown Contestants